<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>西替利嗪 by Tea_xxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386522">西替利嗪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx'>Tea_xxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他说，做朋友吧，再普通不过的那种。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>西替利嗪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*一乘寺贤x高石岳，CP意味不明显<br/>*速打瞎搞、我流因素过多、没意思且欧欧西</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他看高石岳又打了一个喷嚏，可能是五分钟以内的第十个。不大对劲，八神光凑过去看他。看他鼻子红红的，眼睛也红红的。不像感冒，正常的感冒没人会这样频繁的反应。</p><p>坐在这头，他听女孩儿小声问：“痒吗？岳。”又听那人抽抽鼻子，回复得也轻声细语的，说我没事。</p><p>说着话，又打了一个喷嚏，眼睛湿漉漉的，显然不是没事的样子。</p><p>他也走过去看。正抽着鼻子的人难得的憔悴，接连停不下来的反应像是过敏。他就说，岳君对粉尘有不良反应吗？</p><p>被问话的人短促的“咦”了一声，一副病号的模样倒还有闲心打趣：“一乘寺君什么时候换的专业，怎么我们不知道？”八神光抬手打他，他笑，笑起来又是往日里四平八稳的他。</p><p>八神光不觉得有趣，扭头问：“像过敏的症状？”他点头说是有些像的。大学几年的室友一到春日满街飘着花粉的时候就鼻腔与虹膜一并起反应，他记忆深刻。</p><p>高石岳蜷缩在沙发上看他们，眼睛里有寡淡的光，往日那里面是亮闪闪的，像阳光下的湖，不像现在，如同起雾。</p><p>茶几上堆满了用过的废纸，八神光讲不行的呀岳，有病要治。岳面上不开心，语气却是轻快的。他打了个喷嚏，笑意都浸进了骨子里，说得轻飘飘的：“哪里有病？小光，不可以肆意诽谤的。”</p><p>他们总是会有别人掺染不进的气场，他乖巧蹲在地上，仔细去瞧人的眼，说出的话也小心翼翼的。“岳君。过敏放着不管会出大问题——”</p><p>他少有如此加入大家的话题，况且讨论中心的是他一直不善于应对的高石岳。</p><p>毫无疑问他的发言得到了八神光的认可，就像与之相对的，岳转来的眼神里是他自从很多年前变回一乘寺贤后就很少见过的神色，是在埋怨他。</p><p>整个人都泛着红的家伙没打算遮掩自己的不满，语气里揉着嗔怪，但他又知道这人并没有怪他。最后他说，“好吧。我知道了，我会去看医生的。”八神光才笑得满意。只是时间太晚，小病小痛去挂急诊过于小题大做，毕竟人好端端待在这里，又没有要死要活。</p><p>许是对方先前的话给了他勇气，像是得寸进尺一般，他讲岳君，我们去买药吧，我知道有缓解症状的非处方药。吃了之后，回去好好休息，就……</p><p>高石岳在认真地看他，是真的看得很认真。像是在审视，又或是琢磨，他便停下了话。八神光再次生气地抬手，动作还未落下，那人又打了个喷嚏，蓝色的眼珠子开始往下流生理性的眼泪。他猜是虹膜开始痒，要去揉眼的动作这次叫八神光干脆利落地打下。“怎么办呢？”光问他，“大和待会儿和哥哥过来要是看到，就不是去看医生的事情了。”女孩子说罢又眨眼，蜜糖色的眼睛里端的是高深莫测，“岳。你说对吗？”</p><p>两人用力看着彼此，最后是高石岳先败下阵来。“对，你总是对的。”</p><p>他看他起身，穿好外衣，站在玄关回过身看他，又喊他：“贤君。我们走吧？要麻烦你了。”</p><p>这才反应过来，一起到楼下。</p><p>最近的便利店没有药房，他们驱车去找，开他的车。岳搭电车过来，本是想着晚上回学校有兄长接送，想破天际也不会想到这一出外出购药的戏码。</p><p>车子发动，驶动在夜晚的街道上。东京的夜外面人群拥挤，霓虹灯晃过发尖与眼。他坐在驾驶位，手边是眼眶红红的人。场面有点尴尬，他少有挨高石岳这么近，说来好笑却的确有些不知如何是好。对方许是没有这样想，神态自然，开口寒暄：晚上挺冷的。又聊，要毕业了找工作压力大吗。还问，大辅什么时候回来，想不想他啊。</p><p>嗯嗯啊啊的回了几次，却是打起了十二分的精神应付身边人的闲聊。他听旁边突然在笑。笑声很轻，又淡。但能看出笑的人心情很好，不是嘲弄或者阴阳怪气的调子，仅仅是开心的模样。</p><p>他觉得古怪，又觉得促狭。等到路口，停下等灯，他转头看笑得开心的人。</p><p>高石岳今天穿了黑色的毛衣，坐在阴影里，外面灯红酒绿，有光洒在脸上，才能看见那些隐在眼角处的狼狈。</p><p>他看不太清对方的脸，却听得清楚。岳喊他，问：“你这么紧张干嘛？”</p><p>被戳破窘态总叫人心情复杂，他还来不及开口，就听那人又说：“可以走啦，别发呆。”</p><p>人流逆着他们的轨迹向后而行，沉默里有微凉的指尖触碰他紧握方向盘的手，高石岳话说得云淡风轻，他讲，你不用对我小心翼翼，都过去多久了。</p><p>喷嚏打了许多，鼻腔里闷闷的，说出的话也几分有气无力。他见过很多样子的高石岳，大多都是行事得体，绰有余裕，说话做事都叫人无可指摘的。而与之相反，易被打碎，哪怕是因病痛所致的那人样子他都没有几回机会见到。</p><p>无意间他提过，和大辅。大辅向来简单直接，咬着吃冰淇淋的勺子回复他：“他就是那个样子嘛有什么稀奇的。”褐色的眼睛炯炯有神，“是挺让人不爽的，我理解你。”</p><p>并没有哪里不爽。他心里想，却不好把真实原因说出口。他只是觉得那人站得好远，叫人触碰不到。听上去有几分怪异，却困扰他很久。</p><p>他想，是不是就是有那样的人，他笑着，同你亲昵，同你欢声笑语。笑在眼角，笑在眉梢，却不在眼里。像天上的星，像海里的月亮，像薄雾遮掩的雪山一角。</p><p>所以今夜他才那样多话，无害且暴露破绽的高石岳实在太少见了，他忍不住踏出那一步去稍加试探，只是未想到对方回应得深。</p><p>高石岳因过敏与劳累重重地靠在椅背上，目视前方的路，看他不应，自己便答，说出的话语气里是罕有的疲惫。</p><p>“我这个人有时候是这样的，其实你不需要在意我的。”</p><p>听得他感到诧异，想开口说些什么，适才触碰他手背的手又覆了过来。不一样的是握住的地方是他的手腕。力道不大，轻轻柔柔，像他马上要说出的话。</p><p>他说，贤是温柔的人，但也不好啊，你太在意大家了。</p><p>他叫他贤，亲密又友好。他极少，甚至是没有这样喊过他的。</p><p>最早是一乘寺，一乘寺君，然后喊他贤君。礼貌得体，无可非议。</p><p>岳讲，早先的事情是一回事，大家希望贤可以开心也是事实。说到这里，他自己笑，笑着说不过现在看起来只是我一个人给了你压力。贤，不要再想那些我们间的事了。</p><p>他便问：“是叫我忘记以前的事吗？”</p><p>“也不是。”高石岳停顿，话说得磕磕绊绊，像小孩子，他素日里说话滴水不漏，少见今天这样的迟疑。他思考，又说，用的肯定语气：“叫你忘你也忘记不了吧？”</p><p>这些事他们早就心知肚明，他便等他继续往后说。金发的年轻人倚着窗户，看向外面的夜与人流涌动，话讲得无力却莫名的绵软亲昵：“就只是，就只是呢……我们只是普通人。”</p><p>“贤也只需要做一个即将大学毕业的普通学生就好了呀。”</p><p>“那我们呢？”他反问，没有把人问倒。</p><p>岳笑得如诡计得逞的猫，“我们？”他语调上扬得奇妙，“就当两个关系有那么几分尴尬的好朋友。”表现得十分大度：我不介意把我当作很难搞的交友困难对象的。</p><p>有没由来的悸动在胸腔里震颤，他想开口，想说些什么，但等不及他思考。</p><p>他便只能说好，说我知道了。</p><p>他们找到了有药房的大型便利店，附近没有泊车的位子，岳说没关系，你回去吧，我之后直接回学校就好。话说完推门便要走，又想起什么似的回头，问他，你说我要买的药叫什么来着？贤。</p><p>他看他整个人裹着黑色的毛衣站在门边好像要溶入夜色，金色的短发迎着如泼墨一样洒下的月光，眼睛红红的，看着憔悴狼狈又柔软，对他笑得很好看。</p><p>他忘记要说的话，要买的药的名字，只开口促狭地喊他的名字，一样的狼狈却可笑。</p><p>一乘寺贤迎着月色，在嘈杂的夜晚里喊他，喊他的名字。</p><p>一样的亲密又友好。</p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>